Hermijjóni
by Assa-h
Summary: Néhány hosszabb-rövidebb epizód Viktor és Hermione románcából a Trimágus Tusa idején.


Minden jog Rowlingé, és csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit egy kis ábrándozásra.

Örök hála és köszönet az én fanyalgó kis bétámnak, finnigannek. :-P

A történet a Kívánság Üst-játékra készült, ajándékul és sok szeretettel Jan Collie-nak. :-)

A kívánság: Viktor/Hermione, könyvhű ficet olvasnék szívesen a negyedik kötet alapján. Megismerkedésükről, bimbózó, esetlen kapcsolatukról, vagy mondjuk arról, hogy az a bizonyos csók hogyan zajlott, amelyről sejtjük, hogy megtörtént (Ron ki is akadt miatta a hatodik kötetben).

* * *

Hermijjóni

Hasogatóan fagyos, december eleji reggel virradt Észak-Skóciára, zúzmarától fehérlő tájjal és szomorú, gyöngyszürke égbolttal. Minden pontosan olyan volt, mint más hasonlóan egyhangúan induló napokon. Az első didergős borzongás, mikor az ember kibújt a takaró alól, a zamatos reggeli a Nagyteremben, Parvati és Lavender csacsogása, akik módfelett élvezték, hogy az üvegház felé menet a cipőjük kopog a csontkeményre fagyott földön. Nem mutatta semmi, hogy bármi rendkívüli készülne, semmi, ami óva inthette volna Hermionét… Az edények ugyanúgy csörömpöltek, a szél ugyanúgy sípolt a huzatos folyosókon, és az idő is ugyanúgy járt, unott, alattomos lassúsággal. Tehát nem kellett – nem szabadott – volna semmi különlegesnek, semmi váratlannak történnie, ám ahogy az lenni szokott, nagyon is történt. Addig azonban, míg bekövetkezett, hogy elfedje valódi szándékait, ez a jeges, zord december harmadika nem átallotta teljesen jellegtelen, unalmas napnak álcázni magát, amelyen McGalagony ugyanolyan szögletes és szigorú volt, mint mindig, Mrs. Norris éppolyan rekedten vernyákolt, mikor a szünetekben a diákok közt cirkált, és egyáltalán minden a jól ismert, biztonságos mederben folyt. Az élőlények a szokott életterükben tartózkodtak: a halak és az óriáspolip a tó jégpáncélja alatt, a vadak az erdőben, Hermione Granger pedig a könyvtárban…

– Szabad ide leülni?

Hermione összerezzent, és mint akit turpisságon kaptak, összecsapta a súlyos könyvet – rá a kezére, amivel olvasás közben a sorokat követte –, aztán felpillantott, majd még feljebb, a dörmögő hang gazdájára, aki szorosan a széke mögött állt, és mogorván várta a feleletet.

– Pe… persze – nyögte, és visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte Viktor Krumot, aki olyan darabos, merev mozdulatokkal foglalta el a szomszédos széket, mintha vezényszóra cselekedne.

Nem hozott magával olvasni- vagy tanulnivalót, csak ült, egyenes háttal, hallgatagon, és Hermionét bámulta marcona, szinte haragvó tekintettel. A lány persze tudta, abszurd gondolat, hogy Viktor számon kérni jött őt valamiért; legalábbis nem emlékezett rá, hogy bármit is tett volna a fiú ellen – eszébe is csak nagyritkán jutott (mindig másokon keresztül), ha Harry esélyeit latolgatta; ha a könyvtár áldott nyugalmát felforgató lányhordák miatt bosszankodott… –, de hiába tartotta kizártnak, hogy akármiféle bűn terhelné, feszengett a társaságában.

– Zavarlak – jelentette ki Viktor kis idő múlva. – Sajnálom.

Hermionét illedelmességre nevelték, meg akarta mondani, hogy nem – még ha a valóság az volt is, hogy szívesebben foglalkozott volna az addigi kutatásaival, mint egy idegen fiúval –, igazán akarta, de egyetlen hang se jött ki a torkán.

– Tanulás? – érdeklődött Viktor megértően, bár az arca továbbra sem tükrözött semmi finomabb érzelmet; zárkózott és mogorva maradt.

– Ó, nem, ez… nem. Anyagot gyűjtök, tudod. – Hermione megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy végre kezdi megtalálni a hangját. (Ráadásul mostanra sajgó kezét is sikerült kiszabadítania, ami sokat javított a hangulatán.) A mutatóujját szórakozottan le-fel futtatta a könyv lapjai mentén.

– Feladat?

– Önszorgalom – pontosította büszkén, de rögtön el is szégyellte magát. – Ez az én… – megpaskolta a könyv fedelét – …küldetésem. – Félrehajtotta a talárja gallérját, és az ott virító kitűzőre bökött. – A Manók Alkotmányos Jogaiért Országos Mozgalom. M. A. J. O. M. – mutatta sorban a betűket. – Viszont ahhoz, hogy hatékonyabban működhessen, jobban bele kell mélyednem a témába; tanulmányozni a házimanók történelmét, megérteni a gazdájukhoz fűződő viszony természetét… Félpolcnyi, kimerítően részletes köteten rágtam már át magam, mégse fér a fejembe, miért ilyen alázatosak, miért fogadják el, hogy az életüket a varázslók kénye-kedvére bízzák, miért ragaszkodnak hozzá mániákusan… Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni… – fejezte be gondterhelten.

Viktor a homlokát ráncolta; eltöprengett a dolgon. – Én sose gondolkodtam házimanók sorsán. Nem figyeltem rájuk. – Mentegetőzve, szinte bocsánatkérően mondta, közben pedig aggodalmasan leste Hermione mit szól ehhez. – Nem sokat tudok. De van időm keresni… veled.

A lány szája egy pillanatra elnyílt a döbbenettől. – Igazán megtennéd? Nahát! – Egyszeriben óriási, fényes távlatok tárultak fel a szeme előtt. Ha egy nemzetközi hírű sportoló támogatná az ügyét, lenne esély rá, hogy mások is mellé szegődnének a most még kétségbeejtően magányos harcban. Látta a háborgó, követelőző szalagcímeket, az egyforma kitűzőt viselő boszorkányok és varázslók tömegét, a minisztériumbeli éles vitákat, a díszes pecsétet a Lex Granger okmányán… Aztán megálljt parancsolt száguldó képzeletének, és meghatottan ereszkedett alá a fellegekből Viktorhoz. – Te vagy az első, aki komolyan vesz. Mert nem csak ugratsz, ugye? – A szeme gyanakvóan megvillant. – A barátaimtól se telt több, minthogy egy kiadósat nevessenek rajtam.

- Akarsz tőlem segítség? – kérdezte újra Viktor lovagiasan.

Csábító lehetőség volt, ó de még mennyire… Hermione viszont nem vette volna a lelkére, hogy ilyen csúnyán kihasználjon egy fiút, akivel eddig alig néhány szót váltott. Márpedig, ha beleegyezik, hogy Viktor Krum felcsapjon a társának – ismerve a saját mértéktelen munkabírását és elhivatottságát –, kegyetlenül megdolgoztatta volna a fiút.

– Nem akarom rabolni az idődet – rázta meg a fejét határozottan. – Készülnöd kell a második próbára, gyakorolni… Különben se láncolhatlak a házimanó-irodalomhoz, amikor a Roxforté Nagy-Britannia második és a varázsvilág tizenharmadik leggazdagabb könyvgyűjteménye.

Nem volt éppenséggel könnyű Viktor vonásaiból olvasni, de azt most Hermione is azonnal kitalálta, hogy a visszautasítással megbántotta a fiút.

– Azért nagyon dicséretes, hogy tájékozódni szeretnél – fűzte tovább a gondolatot kapkodva; mindenképpen szeretett volna valami kedveset is mondani. – Ron és Harry még az alapvető műveltségüket se hajlandók fejleszteni. Pedig hányszor tanácsoltam nekik, hogy olvassák el a Roxfort történetét!

– Én elolvasom, ha akarod – ajánlkozott Viktor újraéledő reménnyel a hangjában.

Hermione fülig pirult. – Ne azért tedd, mert kérem. Bár… hasznodra válna. Mindenkinek hasznára válna – jelentette ki harciasan.

Viktor szemmel láthatóan remekül mulatott rajta. – De így lehetsz te a legokosabb – pendítette meg tettetett ártatlansággal.

Hermione bosszúsan mosolyodott el. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a fiú röpke ismeretség után is így átlát rajta. Mert ez – a tudásával való kérkedés – mégiscsak a hiúság egy fajtája volt, amit ő elvileg mélyen elítélt és elutasított. Szerette volna, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, másra terelni a szót, így végül arra kérdezett rá, ami a leginkább fúrta az oldalát, a fiú mesébe illő felbukkanása óta.

Összeráncolta a homlokát, hogy az arckifejezése illeszkedjen a mondandójához. – Hogyhogy ideültél hozzám, Viktor? – A szíve erősen, követelőzően dobbant, amikor kiejtette a fiú nevét, Viktor arca pedig felragyogott. – Mindenki szívesen látna maga mellett.

– De te nem.

– Egyáltalán nem erről van szó – sietett tiltakozni Hermione. – Mindössze nem értem, miért éppen engem választottál?

– Te nem loholsz mindig nyakamon… ban. – Tűnődve végigmérte Hermionét. – Te nem loholsz nyakamban soha.

– Ez olyasmi, ami zavar? – tippelt Hermione.

Viktor a fejét ingatta. – Nem, ez tetszik. Más. – Várta, hogy Hermione mondjon valamit, a lány azonban csak nézett rá töprengve, csodálkozón. – Gondoltam arra, mi beszélgethetnénk.

Hermione sebtében végigvette a lehetséges témákat, és a sporthoz érve – mielőtt megregulázhatta volna a vonásait – önkéntelenül is vágott egy fintort. – Ott voltam a világkupa döntőjén – jegyezte meg aztán beletörődően.

– Én is – felelte Viktor apró mosollyal, ami bár nem tette kellemesebbé a vonásait, ellágyította őket.

Hermionétól csak bátortalan viszonzásra futotta, túlontúl ideges volt. – Szép volt az a manőver, a Bromcsíny… Lenszkij… Vronszkij! – vágta ki diadalmasan, aztán ahogy folytatni akarta, rájött, hogy csak félig oldotta meg a problémát. – Vronszkij… mű…

A fiú végül megkegyelmezett neki. – Te nem szeret kviddics?

– Hát… nem igazán – vallotta be Hermione pironkodva.

Viktor ettől teljesen felderült. – Én örülök ennek.

– Tényleg? – Hermione őszintén meghökkent. – Hogyhogy? Úgy értem, az eddigi tapasztalataim alapján… – Nem fejezte be, engedte, hogy a fiú válaszoljon.

– Nem mondok jól történetek. Pedig az emberek éppen várják azt, hogy mesélek győzelmek, nagy mutatványok – magyarázta Viktor keserűen.

– A kviddicsezők általában ezt teszik – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Játszanak, vagy a játékról beszélnek. Volt alkalmam megfigyelni – fűzte hozzá kedvetlenül. – Akkor viszont, mi az, ami érdekelne?

– Amit mondasz. Bármi. Én nem szívesen beszélek. Nem megy jól a nyelv.

– És máskor?

Viktor, úgy tűnt, eltűnődik a dolgon. – Máskor se – jelentette ki végül, és mosolygott, mintha valami különleges felfedezést tett volna.

– Tehát azt várod, hogy én beszéljek? – Hermionét megrémítette ez a kilátás.

– Azt sem kell, ha megmondasz egy utolsó dolgot.

A lány bólintott, jelezve, hogy hallgatja.

Viktor mély levegőt vett, és kivételesen mintha ő jött volna zavarba. – Lennél a párom a bálon? – bökte ki végül.

Hermione lehajtotta fejét, és a jegyzetelésre szánt pergamenekkel szöszmötölt. Viktor sokáig várt. Először nevetésre, majd mikor annak a veszélye elmúlt, arra, hogy szívhez szóló beszéddel – vagy akár anélkül – kikosarazzák. A lány azonban konokul hallgatott.

– Ezt hogy hívják? – Hermione zavartan nézett rá; nem értette. – Amit most te csinálsz? Mit mondtok rá?

– Habozok.

Viktor bólintott, és motyogott valamit (oroszul vagy az anyanyelvén, Hermione nehezen tudta a kettőt megkülönböztetni; ahhoz egyiket se hallotta még elégszer). Valószínűleg az új szót próbálta az emlékezetébe vésni.

– Miért habozik… Habozasz… – Még az ő fülének se stimmelt. Bosszúsan összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Habozol.

– Igen. Miért? Másik fiú?

– Dehogyis – vágta rá Hermione magabiztosan, valamiért mégse tudott közben Viktor szemébe nézni.

Persze eszébe jutott, hogyne jutott volna, hogy Harry vagy egy másik griffendéles esetleg felkérné partnerének. (Bizakodóbb pillanataiban még az állandóan a polcok között – az ő közelében – lébecoló hollóhátasokon is gondolkodott.) Egy griffendéles, végül is… akár… Kivéve természetesen Ront. Ő felszínesebb volt annál, semhogy hajlandó legyen őrá fanyalodni. Ha valamiben, hát ebben teljesen biztos volt. Viszont Harry… Harry irtózott a bál puszta gondolatától is. Így talán örömmel megragadná a lehetőséget, hogy megspórolva temérdek kínos pillanatot és kötelességet, egy baráttal az oldalán jelenhet meg.

Ugyanakkor nem vágyott különösképpen arra, hogy így történjen. Elfogadta volna, mert benne is volt annyi önérzet, hogy szentül higgye, bármi jobb, mint szégyenszemre egyedül menni, ugyanakkor épp emiatt, szerette volna, ha valaki szájhúzogatás nélkül, esetleg némi lelkesedéssel hívja meg, nem pedig azért, mert nem maradt más. Arra azonban legmerészebb álmaiban sem számított – nem úgy, mint például a szobatársai –, hogy az illető a körülrajongott, lépten-nyomon ajnározott Viktor Krum lesz. Egyetlen öntelt, rebellis porcikája se kívánt efféle dicsőséget. Neki megfelelt volna egy hétköznapi, kevésbé feltűnő partner is, sőt, éppen az felelt volna meg.

– Várom napok óta, hogy megkérdezzem. Szólok későn? Vagy nem jössz kedvvel velem? – faggatta Viktor aggodalmasan.

Hermione igazán nem tudott mást tenni, elmosolyodott kínjában.

– Mi történt a fogaid?

A lány a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Kisebbek. Miért?

– Szóra sem érdemes az egész. – Hermione olyan mozdulatot tett a kezével, mintha egy idegesítő bogarat próbálna elhessegetni. – Draco Malfoy életében valószínűleg először csinált valami hasznosat. Harrynek még csak fel sem tűnt… és Ronnak sem, bár az nem is csoda – tette hozzá füstölögve. – Vagyis láttál a régi, nagy fogaimmal is?

– Mikor mi megérkeztünk – bólintott Viktor.

Hermione – maga sem értette mi ütött belé – egészen szokatlan hangon kérdezte: – Jobban tetszik így? – Általában Lavender beszélt ezen a módon a fiúkkal, ilyen… kacéran. Hermione, miután ez tudatosult benne, legszívesebben a föld mélységes-mélyére süllyedt volna.

– Nekem egyforma. Csinos így is, úgy is. Csak észreveszem.

– Igen, te igen – bólogatott Hermione elmélázva. – Örömmel lennék a párod a karácsonyi bálon – mondta hirtelen.

Viktor el se merte hinni, hogy ilyen gyorsan fordult a szerencséje. – Vagy biztos?

– Tökéletesen.

A fiú megkönnyebbülten, boldogan mosolyodott el. – Ez jó.

– Csak jó? – Hermione csípőre tette a kezét, és haragos arcot vágott. – Ha így állunk, talán mindjárt meggondolom magam.

Viktor elvörösödött, és behúzta a nyakát szégyenében. Hermione elbizonytalanodott. Sosem csinált még ilyesmit. Félt, hogy túl durva volt, vagy félreérthető; hogy rosszul bánt a hangjával, a gesztusaival…

– Nagyszerű? – kockáztatta meg Viktor félénken.

Hermione megkegyelmezett. (Valójában alig várta, hogy megtehesse.) – Esetleg. Bár sokkal inkább… fantasztikus. – Legszívesebben a nyelvébe harapott volna. Annyira furcsa volt, annyira idegen tőle. Ez a viselkedés… Egyszerű, hétköznapi – gyengécske – flört. Parvati és Lavender majd' egész nap művelte, olykor öntudatlanul is. Flört, évődés… Hermione büszkén kihúzta magát. Egészen felvillanyozta a gondolat, hogy ő is képes ilyesmire.

– Csodálatos, Her… májjóné.

Hermione kuncogott. – Majdnem. Her-mi-o… Jaj, ne haragudj! – mentegetőzött riadtan. – Bonyolult név. Nem baj, ha rosszul mondod.

– Javíts csak ki – biztatta Viktor –, mint előbb már egyszer. Sőt! Ha kérlek, tanítasz nyelv?

– Velem nem járnál jól.

– Miért? Vagy te a legjobb.

Hermione résen volt, nem hagyta, hogy az ilyen olcsó hízelgés levegye a lábáról – legalábbis teljesen. – Figyelmeztetlek, rettenetesen szőrszálhasogató leszek. – Viktor zavartan nézett rá. – Szigorú, aprólékos, kötözködő – magyarázta a lány.

– Látod? – vigyorodott el Viktor győzedelmesen. – Rám fér gyakorolni.

– Legyen – suttogta a lány ádázul –, de fogalmad sincs, mire vállalkozol.

– Arra, hogy beszélek veled többet – mondta Viktor keresetlen egyszerűséggel. Közben az ablak felé sandított, amelyen az ég sötétkékjében már csak a tükörképük látszott, a kinti táj nem. – Kell mennem – állapította meg bánatosan. Ímmel-ámmal tápászkodott fel, aztán a szék támlájára nehezedve közelebb hajolt Hermionéhoz, hogy illetéktelen fülek ne hallhassák a mondandóját. – Megengeded, hogy üljek hozzád holnap is? – kérdezte szertartásosan.

– Ha szeretnéd… – Hermione mindent elkövetett, hogy a válasz inkább legyen nagylelkű, mint lelkes, azonban érezte, hogy az alakítása hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után. – Nem foglak elküldeni.

* * *

Hermione a tükör előtt illegette magát. Az apró fürdőszobát egyetlen petróleumlámpa világította meg – persze igazából csak a formája volt olyan, nem olaj égett benne, hanem varázsfény, amelynek az erősségét Hermione kedvére állítgathatta. Volt már éles, ragyogó, leheletnyi, sejtelmesen derengő… most pedig épp elég ahhoz, hogy ki tudjon venni minden fontos részletet a kicsi, homályos tükörben.

Ellenőrizte magát jobbról, balról, aztán megfordult, és féloldalasan pislogott hátra… Annak a gondolata, hogy mit csinál éppen, egyrészt szokatlan és épp ezért borzongató, mulatságos volt, másrészt, ő igazán csak azért ellenőrizte a ruháját, a frizuráját, a tartását, hogy mind-mind kifogástalan legyen. Hermione a válla felett bizonytalanul, szégyenlősen a tükörképére mosolygott. Igen, mi értelme lett volna tagadni, ezegyszer szép akart lenni, tökéletes – amennyire egy magafajtától telik.

Emlékezett rá, hogyan osont ki a hálóteremből, le a furfangos lépcsőkön, ki a súlyos tölgyajtón… Odakint aztán mélyen az arcába húzta a köpenye csuklyáját, és sietős léptekkel vágott keresztül a parkon, a tóparton horgonyzó durmstrangos vitorlás felé vezető lábnyomokat követve. (Egészen úgy viselkedett, mint aki tilosban jár, pedig erről szó sem volt.) A hóna alatt formátlan, gondosan fekete szövetbe bugyolált csomagot szorongatott. Kesztyűt venni persze elfelejtett, így mire a fedélzetet a földdel összekötő keskeny pallóhoz ért, az ujjai elgémberedtek és vörösek voltak a csípős hidegtől.

Sóhajtott, aztán megint, és harmadszor is, utoljára; hiába, nem sikerült elűznie a bizsergető izgatottságot, amiről egyelőre nem döntötte el, kellemes-e vagy dühítő. Mindenesetre az estét nem tölthette bezárkózva, ezen morfondírozva. Viktor őt várta, a bál pedig mindkettejüket. Mielőtt végképp inába szállt volna a bátorságra, az ajtóhoz sétált, és remegő kézzel a kilincs felé nyúlt.

Viktor réges-rég átvette a dísztalárját, és a fésülködéssel is megvolt, valószínűleg hamarabb, minthogy Hermione egyetlen borzas tincsén végigcibálja a hajkefét. Az arcán mégsem látszott, hogy unatkozna – holott jócskán lett volna ideje rá –, voltaképpen nem látszott rajta semmi, egészen addig, míg Hermione báli topánjának a koppanására fel nem kapta a fejét.

A lány félénk mosollyal lépett közelebb. – Mit szólsz?

– Gyönyörű – lehelte Viktor áhítatosan.

Bár a pamlag, amin a fiú terpeszkedett hívogatónak és összehasonlíthatatlanul kényelmesebbnek tűnt, mint az instabil, ellenséges cipősarkak, Hermione nem mert leülni; félt, hogy összegyűrné a kényes dísztalárt. Nem mintha nem magolt volna be tucatjával simító, vasaló, gőzölő bűbájokat – a tankönyveit lapozgatva megállapította, hogy Flitwick legalább egy órát a háztartásban és a ház körül hasznos varázslatok gyakoroltatásának fog szentelni (vagy, ha mégsem, sose árt egy kis plusz képzettség) –, néhány suhintás az egész, és nincs a ránc, amelyik ellenállhatna, de… jólesett elmerülni ebben a korábban ismeretlen aggodalomban.

A durmstrangos hajó igazi méretei messze túlszárnyalták azt, amekkorának kívülről tűnt, Hermionét azonban nem ez döbbentette meg – végtére is általános eljárás volt a terek varázslattal való megnövelése, ő ne tudta volna –, hanem hogy Viktor majd' egy egész szintet mondhatott a magáénak a hatalmas monstrumból. Tágas előtér és háló alkotta a számára elkülönített lakrészt, meg a fürdő, amit nemrég Hermione sajátított ki magának. A berendezés új volt és minden bizonnyal drágább a kelleténél, a helyiség mégis puritán, személytelen, már-már nyomasztó volt, és Viktor szerint feleslegesen tágas egyetlen embernek.

– Érzem úgy, mintha lennénk egyedül.

Hermione azt próbálgatta, a ruhája hogyan emelkedik és milyen ívet ír le a betanult tánc különböző mozdulatainál. Figyelte, hogyan vetődik az anyagra a fény… és jobban élvezte mindezt, mint valaha hitte volna.

– Zavaró a csönd – folytatta Viktor.

Hermione megtorpant. – Én néha örülök neki.

– Szívesebben lennék többiek között.

– Szólhatnál Karkarovnak – vetette fel Hermione óvatosan. – Vagy nem egyezne bele?

Viktor a fejét csóválta. – Csak azt hallja meg tőlem, amit ő is gondol úgy. Másra legyint, azt mondja: szeszély.

Hermione erre nem tudott mit felelni. Ha Harrytől hallott ilyeneket, könnyűszerrel rávághatta, hogy Dumbledore tisztában van azzal, mit tesz és miért – mert meggyőződése volt, hogy így kell lennie. De Viktor problémái, főképp pedig Karkarov indítékai merőben mások voltak, mint amit ismert, és megértett. Túl emberiek, még mágiával átitatva is túl földhözragadtak.

Újra belekezdett az egyszemélyes keringőbe, ám ezúttal lassabban, a tekintetét a fiúra szegezve, hogy látsszon, követi, amiről beszél.

– Karkarov bánik velem úgy, mintha lennék… – Viktor elbizonytalanodott. – Tyúk… arany… Aranytyúk?

– Aranytojást tojó tyúk? – segítette ki Hermione.

– Az. – Viktor grimasza azt üzente: micsoda lehetetlen, ostoba kifejezés. – Nem hagy nyugtot nekem. Körbeugrál, folyton lesi, mit akarok, és tukmálja rám azt is, ami nem kell.

– Például a külön szállást? – Hermione abbahagyta a forgolódást és a fiú elé lépett.

– Például azt. Ha lehetne, bezárna és tiltana mindenkitől, eresztene ki csak a próbák alatt.

– Akkor… nem is engedné, hogy megnézzem a hajó többi részét? – szontyolodott el Hermione. – Mert megkértelek volna rá, hogy vezess körbe. Érdekelne, valóban csak egy megbűvölt portugál karakk-e, vagy összetettebb szerkezet annál. Annak kell lennie… Ugye nem reneszánsz kori, csak a minta, ami után készült, az származik onnan? És milyen előnyök alapján választottátok éppen ezt a hajótípust? Szerintem…

– Ezeket nem tudom – szakította félbe Viktor sajnálkozva.

– Hát… – Hermione igyekezett palástolni a csalódottságát (mérsékelt eredményességgel) – kár.

– Majd te megkeresed a válaszokat – folytatta a fiú. – Jöhetsz bármikor. Karkarov nem fog szólni. Elintézem vele.

A folyosóról szaporán dobogó léptek zaja szűrődött be. – Ne úgy, mint holmi disznócsorda! – ordította Karkarov. – Több méltóságot! Mutassuk meg, hogy vagyunk olyan jók, mint a roxfortosok és százszor jobbak, mint Madam Maxime selyem-fiúi. – Valaki felröhögött a megjegyzést hallva, mire Karkarov ingerülten felmordult (közvetlenül Viktor kabinjának ajtaja előtt). – Vigyétek a szemem elől, míg jókedvem van. – Miután a fiút – feltehetőleg – kellő távolságra lökdösték a jóakarói, az igazgató óvatosan az ajtóra koppintott. – Viktor! – A hangja ezúttal simulékony és behízelgő volt. – Ideje indulnunk. Hívd a kisasszonyt!

– Kisasszony! – mormogta a fiú engedelmesen.

Hermione kuncogott.

– Kezel úgy, mint értékes trófeát – dohogott Viktor. – Most már látod. De ma fog békén hagyni – jelentette ki határozottan, aztán felállt, és kézen fogta a lányt.

* * *

A bál utáni első hétvégén Viktor ígéretéhez híven körbekalauzolta Hermionét a hajón. Elmagyarázta, hány ember kell a kormányzásához, melyiknek mi a feladata, megmutatta milyen útvonalon jutottak el Oroszországból a roxforti tóig, mesélt az utazás viszontagságairól, szűk vagy sekély folyómedrekről, találkozásokról tengerjárókkal és tengerlakókkal… Hermione pedig – örökös tudásszomjtól égve – itta minden szavát. A nap a birtokot határoló hegyek mögé süllyedt, mire visszaindult volna a kastélyba. Viktor már csak ezért is ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elkísérje, így rövid vitát követően – Hermione távolról sem ellenkezett olyan vehemensen, mint ahogy Viktor győzködte –, együtt vágtak neki a rövidke sétának.

Szótlanul baktattak egymás mellett, a hó ropogott és csikorgott a cipőjük alatt. Ahogy a kastély felé közeledtek, egyre több ablak mögött lobbant fel a narancsos fáklyafény, jobbra, a még érintetlen fehérségen túl, a Tiltott Rengeteg csupasz, ezüstszürke fái hívogatóan hajlongtak a csak nekik fújó szélben. Mikor újabb csillag gyúlt ki, éppen a Roxfort legmagasabb tornya felett, Hermione megtorpant.

– Nézd, a Sarkcsillag! Amikor még nem volt muszáj asztronómiát tanulnom, csak ezt ismertem fel, meg a Nagy Göncölt, na és az Esthajnalcsillagot. Ott is van! – mutatta elragadtatva. – Emlékszem, a legeslegelső önálló feladat Sinistra professzor órájára az volt, hogy gyűjtsük össze minél több elnevezését. Bolgárul és oroszul is megtaláltam, de… most egyik se jut eszembe. Mindegy. Tőle balra, feljebb úgy harminc fokkal…

Viktor azonban egy pillantásra sem méltatta a téli díszbe öltözött eget, helyette a lány arcát figyelte szelíd, ábrándozó mosollyal. – Akkor este – vágott közbe elszántan, megakadályozva Hermionét abban, hogy felmondja négy év teljes asztronómiaanyagát –, a bálon én… akartalak megcsókolni.

A bál… Döbbent arcok, bűnös, elítélendő dicsőség, forgás, tánc, amíg csak a lába bírja, vajsör és még valami más ital gyümölcsös íze a szájában, elmosódó alakok, és hangok – az övé és a másokéi – vibráló színek, sok-sok nevetés. Hermione képtelen volt összeszedettebben beszélni vagy akár gondolkozni arról az éjszakáról, egyszerűen azért, mert az emlékei is reménytelenül kaotikusak voltak; rendezetlenek és gyönyörűek.

– Hermijjóni?

Hermione nem válaszolt, némán, komolyan, egyre nehezedő lélegzettel nézett a fiú szemébe.

Viktor soha semmit nem mondott véletlenül, ha pedig mondott valamit, annak megfelelően cselekedett. Hermione tudta, hogy most is így lesz, hacsak nem fordul el tőle, és indul tovább, szapora léptekkel, a biztonságot nyújtó ajtó felé… De rég eldöntötte, hogy nem fog, hogy engedi, hogy Viktor megcsókolja. „Már csak puszta tudományos érdeklődésből is" – gondolta.

Száj érintése a száján – nem is volt olyan furcsa; mintha az arcát puszilta volna valakinek, csak puhább annál –, aztán megismétlődött, újra, majd megint… és egyre hosszabban tartott. Végül Viktor már egy pillanatra sem húzódott el tőle.

Hermione sokat olvasott már arról, milyen egy csók; tudta mit kellene éreznie, mit kellene csinálni – legalábbis úgy hitte. Most mégis összezavarodott, nem bírt odafigyelni semmire, nem fogott fel az egészből mást, csak a tényt, hogy életében először csókolózik, és hogy az egyetlen, amit tökéletes tisztasággal fel tud majd idézni belőle, a szíve fájdalmasan erős, büszke dobbanása lesz.

* * *

Jócskán benne jártak a februárban, ám a levegő még mindig lélegzetmegakasztóan hűvös volt. Hermione mégis sétálni akart, Viktor meg csakis azt tartotta szem előtt, hogy minden úgy történjen, ahogy a lány szeretné, ezért zokszó nélkül kísérgette keresztül-kasul a kastély udvarán. (Hermionénak persze szent meggyőződése volt, hogy ez így helyes, hiszen aki képes beleugrani a csonthasogatóan jeges tóba, majd egy órát úszkálni holmi bolond verseny kedvéért, annak többé egy szava sem lehet az időjárás viszontagságai ellen.)

Viktornak nem is volt kifogása, a világgal végtelenül elégedetten lépdelt mellette, élvezte a gyenge napsütést, ami olykor megérintette az arcát, az olvadó hó illatát, mindenekfelett pedig Hermione borzongató közelségét.

– … ha ez az eljárás nem alkalmazható, akkor ahhoz a módszerhez kell folyamodnunk, amit… nem más dolgozott ki, mint… – De hasztalan törte a fejét és ráncolta a homlokát, a név makacsul rejtőzködött előle. – Nem emlékszel? – pillantott fel Viktorra. – Azt mondtad ti már ezt tanultátok.

Meglehet, hogy így volt, azonban a fiú hosszú ideje egy árva szót se fogott fel Hermione monológjából. Csak a hangjára figyelt, a lejtésére, a rezdüléseire, hogy később is fel tudja idézni, de hogy mit mond, az már nem ért el hozzá.

Hermione hamar feltalálta magát: gondosan kétrét hajtott pergamencsomót bányászott elő a talár feneketlen zsebéből. Kibontotta és a tekintete máris lázasan futott végig a sorokon. – Nahát! Ó, jaj… ezt el is felejtettem…

Viktor meg se próbálkozott azzal, hogy belelessen a jegyzetekbe, úgyis küszködve tudta volna csak kibetűzni a minden margót és sarkot kitöltő szöveget. Inkább a szikrázóan kék égboltot pásztázta, majd a parkot, érdeklődve vette szemügyre az elszórtan ácsorgó, cseverésző diákcsoportokat. Mosolygott rajtuk – kissé irigyelte is őket; vele alig páran vágytak vagy mertek szóba állni –, ám amikor a hozzájuk legközelebb időző csapathoz ért, elkomorodott az arca.

– Hermijjóni a vöröset szereti.

– Hermione szereti a vöröset – korrigálta a lány ösztönösen, fel se pillantva a pergamenekből. (Mindig is ügyelt az egészségére, így mielőtt az előcsarnokba indult, hogy találkozzon Viktorral, számítva a csípős hidegre, a fejébe nyomta azt az ormótlan, rémes sapkát, amit Flitwick óráján kötött, hosszú-hosszú nyűglődés árán. Mindenesetre legalább vörös volt, ami mégiscsak tradicionális, griffendéles szín.)

– Tudom, mit akarok mondani. Azt mondtam – felelte Viktor szokatlan komolysággal.

Hermione felnézett, követte a fiú tekintetét, és ő is meglátta Ront, kettejüktől nem messze, a griffendéles fiúk alkotta körben állva. Nem lehetett érteni, miről beszélnek, a szél a kastély felé vitte a hangjukat, de az így is látszott, hogy jókedvűek, felszabadultak. Az imént épp Dean mesélhetett valamit, most, a szájuk mozgásából ítélve, Seamus igyekezett magához ragadni a szót.

– Tőle függ, vagy-e boldog vagy szomorú. Én haragszom rá ezért.

– Úgy érted, féltékeny vagy? – rökönyödött meg Hermione.

Viktor összevont szemöldökkel méregette a harsányan nevető Ront. – Jobb volna, ha te is lennél többször vidám – mondta kitérően.

Hermione visszagyömöszölte a pergameneket a zsebébe, aztán karon fogta Viktort és vonszolni kezdte a tó irányába, amelynek a vize most zavaros és barna volt a belémosódott sártól. A fiú egy darabig még hátra-hátratekingetett, sötéten méregetve Ront, de miután a lány megállította, és erővel maga felé fordította az arcát, már csak rá figyelt.

– Tettem rosszat talán? Nem – válaszolta meg rögtön a saját kérdését. – Mondtam. Ez a baj, igaz?

Hermione bólintott. – Néha zavarba ejtően viselkedsz – panaszolta.

– Miért?

– Túlságosan őszinte vagy. Előfordul, hogy nem jó hallani… egyes dolgokat, mert nem is úgy vannak, vagy nem örülünk… hogy úgy vannak – fejezte be sután.

Viktor rosszallóan ingatta a fejét. – Mindig mondom ki azt, amit gondolok. Nem ismerem nyelvetek annyira, hogy tudjak elhallgatni, ferdíteni, és egyébként szerintem ez így jó. Ha mondok valamit, mondok igazat.

– Ha a saját nyelveden beszélsz akkor is? – kérdezte Hermione kíváncsian, megfeledkezve minden bántó, utálatos, Ron Weasleyhez kötődő gondolatról és a Viktornak szánt feddésről.

A fiú zárkózott arcán egy pillanatra sértődöttség futott át. – Miért ne? Valaki merne érte megróni? – Ahogy indulatosan kihúzta magát, Hermione őszintén úgy gondolta, bizony nem sokan.

* * *

– Hermijjóni. – Ismerős, erős ujjak fonódtak a kezére, és egy pillanatra gyengéden megszorították. – Hermijjóni – noszogatta Viktor –, gyere, pár perc mindössze.

Hagyta, hogy a fiú vezesse, húzza kifelé a diákok forgatagából, messzire Harrytől és Rontól, akinek az arckifejezése újabb értelmetlen, legalább fél vonatútnyi hosszúságúra nyúló vitát jósolt. Viktor a lépcső oldalához húzódott vele; tőlük néhány lépésnyire vihorászó-beszélgető csoportok siettek keresztül az előcsarnokon.

– Ezt most kérdezem másodszorra… Múltkor nem volt válasz tőled… – hadarta a fiú lámpalázasan.

Hermione kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét, és biztatóan bólintott.

– Eljössz nyáron Bulgáriába? Szeretném.

A lány nem felelt rögtön, amit Viktor jó jelnek vett, és kihasználta a lélegzetvételnyi csendet, hogy felsorakoztassa az érveit.

– Ott vannak sok dolog, amit nem tudsz.

Hermione egy pillanatig megütközve bámult rá, aztán felnevetett.

– Amit megismerhetsz – motyogta Viktor szégyellős mosollyal.

– Jó lenne, tényleg. – Hermione arca kipirult a kacagástól, a szeme könnyektől csillogott. Az elmúlt napok minden elfojtott vidámsága ott lüketett a vonásain. – Csakhogy a mostani helyzetben… Hiszen te is hallottad Dumbledore beszédét. Tudjukki vissza fog térni, előbb vagy utóbb. Ha nem is lesz rám szükség másért, kizárólag, hogy Harry mellett legyek… akkor is azt kell tennem. Itt kell lennem.

Viktor csüggedten hajtotta le a fejét. (Hermione csak most vette észre, hogy még mindig fogja a kezét.) – Akármi következik, mindegy mit teszel, melletted állok, csak kérd. Ha segíteni kell, hívj. És ha mégis jönnél hozzánk, nem ezen a nyáron, valamikor, szívesen látlak. És… vigyázz nagyon magadra. – Úgy beszélt, mint egy aggódó szülő; közben pedig egy pillanatra sem mert a lány szemébe nézni, inkább a tenyerében nyugvó kezet simogatta. – Írhatok majd?

– El is várom – mosolyodott el Hermione.


End file.
